


His Queen

by KatLeePT



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diaval has a statement to make after the coronation ceremony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Queen

He takes her hand when they are finally alone again after the coronation ceremony and raises it to his lips. She blinks in surprise, and he can hear her wings fluttering on her back. To mankind, they look dangerous, but to their kind, they are a thing of beauty. He admires them greatly and has often wondered, since their return to her already beautiful body where they belong, what it would feel like to touch them, to caress them, to kiss them. But it is not his place to do so. She is a Queen, after all, despite stepping down from the title she claimed for herself to better protect their people, and he, regardless of what title she may or may not wield officially, is a crow unfit to touch her.

Still, touch her he does with all the bravery he possesses, bowing before her as he kisses the back of her hand. "Diaval," Maleficent questions, intending to demand but speaking with far more surprise than anger, "what do you think you are doing?"

She snatches her hand out of his grasp and holds it as he looks up at her with a smile. It is a honor just to gaze upon her. "I am swearing my fealty to you, my Queen."

"Aurora is Queen now," she states determinedly. They both know she is glad to be rid of the title and responsibility.

In a way, he is glad she is no longer Queen as that means that perhaps they can have more time together away from the other Faerie folk, but to him, she will always be Queen, which is exactly what he tells his love now. "She may be the Queen of our people, but you will always be my Queen," he smiles, and his black wings would flutter were he in his natural form, "my Queen."

Emotions flash in her dark eyes as her wings shift, but not with anger. She does not know how to take his approach. She is not exactly angered by it, and for that, he is truly relieved, but she knows not how to respond to such honest flattery. Still, he remains bowed at her feet, his whole being on the ground before her. She is his Queen. She will always rule him, and he will always follow her with at least some level of gladness. He does not like fighting, and he certainly does not like being a dog, but he will do with her whatever she asks with gladness in his heart for it keeps him close to her.

She stares at him for a long time. He remains kneeled before her, one hand against his human heart, his dark eyes gazing up into hers. At last, he sees a smile chase across her stern mouth. It disappears as quickly as it began, but still he saw it and knows what it means. His loyalty, his love, have pleased her; he beams.

"Arise," she says, and he knows she does not mean to snap, but she is still uncomfortable with their positioning. She is still uncomfortable with his love for her for she's thought herself unlovable for so long now and love itself unrealistic, a myth, a Faerie tale that never existed, but he knows better. Love does exist, and all of his is for her, his Queen.

"Arise," she says again, and he stands and looks at her for further instruction, "and fly with me." He becomes himself with pleasure and takes his rightful place by her in the evening sky with joy and love trumpeting in his heart for this, right here by her side, always by her side, is where he belongs in his own happily ever after.

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to Disney, not the owner, and are used without permission.


End file.
